This invention relates to decorative molding installed at a corner formed by the juncture of a ceiling and a vertical wall. Particularly, this invention relates to systems for mounting the molding to the corner.
In the past, various moldings have been provided as disclosed and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,350; 3,481,092 and 3,616,587. These patents disclose various methods of attaching the molding strip to the corner juncture. However, these methods are undesirable in that the mounting is permanent and/or rigid causing difficulties in modifying decorative features of a house in many applications. For example, in many older homes the surface of the walls and ceilings are uneven due to settling of the house or water damage, for example. Firm and secure attachment of the prior art devices would be difficult due to the fact that the upper and lower surfaces of the molding are rigidly and/or permanently attached to the ceiling and wall. In Brown et al ('350) the walls of the mounting member are rigidly connected to the ceiling and wall by screws. The Constantino ('092) device is attached by applying adhesive to the flat upper and lower edges of the molding. In Schlafly, Jr. ('587) the upper and lower edges of the molding are rigidly attached to the walls by clips. Thus, it can be seen that the rigid mounting of these prior art devices do not allow the molding to conform or adjust to uneven wall surfaces.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a mounting system that allows the flexible decorative molding to conform to uneven surfaces in a wall and/or ceiling.